Holding Out For a Hero
"Holding Out for a Hero" by Bonnie Tyler is featured on Just Dance 2015. Appearance of the dancer The dancer has pink skin (different from many of the other dancers, who are usually white), wears a hot pink gladiator helmet, gold armor straps, dark purple bottoms and pink fluffy boots. Background The background is in space with crazy animals (mostly cats) doing crazy things (such as laser shooting), and sometimes it turns in a rainbow with a yellow pony or a colorful tunnel, with watermelons hitting the dancer, who is on a steel rocket that's flying through the air. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves '''in the routine. '''Gold Moves 1, 3 & 4: Pull both hands away from your head. Gold Move 2: Jump with your right hand raised and your feet widened. Holding Out A Hero - Gold Move 1, 3 & 4.png|Gold Move 1, 3 & 4 Holding Out A Hero - Gold Move 2.png|Gold Move 2 Dance Mashup The theme for Holding Out For A Hero's mashup is Cray Cray Duet. GM# - Where The Gold Move Occurs The dancers: *C'mon (JD2014) *Moskau (JD2014) *Just a Gigolo (JD2014) *Timber (JD2014) *Tribal Dance (JD4) #1 *One Thing (JD4) *Speedy Gonzalez (JD2015) *Xmas Tree (JD2015) *Moskau (JD2014) *One Thing (JD4) *C'mon (JD2014) *Gangnam Style (JD4) *Speedy Gonzalez (JD2015) *Timber (JD2014) *Tribal Dance (JD4) #2 *One Thing (JD4) *Speedy Gonzalez (JD2015) *Xmas Tree (JD2015) *Moskau (JD2014) *One Thing (JD4) *C'mon (JD2014) *Gangnam Style (JD4) *Speedy Gonzalez (JD2015) *Xmas Tree (JD2015) *I Love It (Guards Dance) (JD2015) #3 *Moskau (JD2014) *C'mon (JD2014) *The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) (Campfire Dance) (JD2015) *Gangnam Style (JD4) *Speedy Gonzalez (JD2015) *Just A Gigolo (JD2014) Party Master Mode Holding Out for a Hero has a party master mode. Here are the captions in order of appearance: (Captions in '''bold '''indicate a song switch). * Holding Out for a Hero * Pirate's Bow/Hippie Walk/Fire Strength/Silly Foot * Dark Feelings/Snow Rolling/Wake Up/Disco Drama * Shiny Girl/Side Beat/Epic Dancing/Elegant Shadow * Neon Light Distress/Happy Pushes/[[Maps|'Maps']]/[[Birthday|'Birthday']] * Wake Me Up/Opera Time/Good Waves/Fox Caress * Smashing Down/Rolling Sides/Retro Clap/Release Me * Disco Lock/Slow Motion Boy/Street Charm/Puppet Shake * Mature Catch/God Spell/Street Waves/Crazy Robot * Shake It Down/Clawed Walk/Charismatic Punch/Side Punch * Take It Or Leave It/Africa Double/Teenage Dance/Frankenstein * Ice Quake/Disco Karma/Offering Glitters/Fitness Punch * Dark Feelings/Snow Rolling/Wake Up/Disco Drama * Flying Fox/Shiny Girl/Side Beat/Epic Dancing * Neon Light Distress/Happy Pushes/'Summer'/'Built For This' * Wake Me Up/Opera Time/Good Waves/Fox Caress * Smashing Down/Rolling Sides/Retro Clap/Release Me * Disco Lock/Sexy Tiptoe/Run Run Boy/Magic Arms * Mature Catch/God Spell/Street Waves/Crazy Robot * Shake It Down/Clawed Walk/Charismatic Punch/Side Punch * Take It Or Leave It/Africa Double/Teenage Dance/Frankenstein * Ice Quake/Disco Karma/Offering Glitters/Fitness Punch * Hear Me/Crazy Robot/Street Waves/Magic Arms * Crazy Theatre/Jump Of Joy/'Built For This'/[[Birthday|'Birthday']] * Point The Sky/Christmas Rythme/Overpowered Mill/Weird Fitness * Cross Cross/No Shoulders/Rumble/Street Waves * Teenage Dance/Light Jumps/Epic Muscles/Look At You * Alien Behaviour/Jump Of Joy/Robotic Slide/Frankenstein Punch * Burning Punches/Sexy Wipe/Merry Christmas/Robot Lock * Cute Punch/Cyborg Waves/Run Run Boy/Sexy Tiptoe * God Spell/Street Waves/[[Maps|'Maps']]/'Summer' * Hippie Walk/Disco Karma/Offering Glitters/Side Punch * Take It Or Leave It/Africa Double/Teenage Dance/Crazy Robot * Holding Out for a Hero Trivia * There are cat and laser SFX in this song. ** This is a only song that have a cat in the background, Others are The Fox. * This song has a party master mode. * The Shaman Flame dancer was a same as a background cat. * Somewhere in the dance, the dancer does a classic split. ** This is the third dance to involve a split. The first was Body Movin' from Just Dance 2 and the second was Flashdance ... What a Feeling from Just Dance 2014. *** Coincidentally, this is also the third dance to involve a unique split. Body Movin' had the standing split for the first time, Flashdance ... What a Feeling had the jumping/aerial split for the first time and this song has the classic split for the first time. * The background of this song has many Internet phenomena. Example: ** Space Wolves (Dancer 3 from All I Ever Wanted) (in the introduction and the rest of the song, the wolves appear when the choir is singing). * The Shaman Flame dancer. ** The keyboard cat. ** Space Cats throwing lasers (A Persian from Bring Me to Life, Other are Marilyn Monroe (Dancer 2), Call It Whatever, Holla At The DJ, Dancin' the Cowgirl Twirl (Dancer 1), Tennis Court, Shake It Off, Nagada Sang Dhol Baaje (Bollywood vs Hollywood Dance), Smile, Party Girls, To Be Announced Dancers from Just Dance College Ruled 2, The Boys, and other dancers.) ** Zebras (from Istanbul) create rainbows with his tail. (It looks like the pony from asdf movie 5 and 6) ** Explosions "poor quality". ** When he kicks forward and breaks the watermelon, he references Fruit Ninja (Except for Party Master Mode). ** It has a "boss" like in an adventure game. Gallery Just dance 2015 e3 screenshot 012.jpg 2556001-trailer_jd2015_holdingouthero_20140609.jpg Holdin Out For A Hero.jpg|Holding Out For A Hero HoldingOutForAHeroBG.jpg|The thumbnail hofahbg1.jpg hofahbg2.jpg JD2015 art COACH HOLDING OUT black e3 140609 4pm 1402149580.jpg|The dancer shamanflameinthebackground.jpg|The Shaman Flame dancer in the background Videos File:Bonnie Tyler - Holding Out For A Hero HD File:Just Dance 2015 - Holding Out For A Hero - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2015 - Holding Out For A Hero - MASH - UP -Cray Cray Duet- - 4 Stars|link=https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=GU-1Y7qnfNI File:Just Dance 2015 - Holding Out For A Hero - Party Master (Wii U Gamepad View) File:Just Dance 2015 - Holding Out For A Hero (Shaman Flame Alternate Routine) - 5* Stars Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs with Party master modes Category:Pop Songs Category:80's Category:Male Dancers in Female Songs Category:Songs with Duet Mashups Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs with non-playable dancers Category:Dancers that was not a animal dancer Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance College Ruled 4: Showtime All Night Category:Catinnizer Category:Animal in Background Category:Animals in Background